1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plant growth regulator composition and more particularly, to a plant growth regulator composition which is improved in stability of the formulation containing a salt of 1,2-dihydropyridazine-3,6-dione (hereinafter referred to as MH).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, salts of MH have been used as an inhibitor for sucker growth in tobacco plants, an inhibitor for sprouting in potatoes, onions and the like and an inhibitor for development of strong-growing twigs in fruit trees.
Formulations of MH are now commercially sold in the form comprising a salt of MH, water and a surface active agent which is added in order to increase biological efficacies.
When, however, this type of formulation is preserved over a long term, a salt of MH is sometimes partially decomposed, thereby causing hydrazine (NH.sub.2 --NH.sub.2) to form. Although the content of formed hydrazine is very small as below 1 ppm, this problem has to be solved on application to edible plants.